Good Ol' Camping Trip
by Jelly Filled
Summary: When Kiba, Naruto, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Tenten and Temari all decide to go on a big camping trip to their old summer camp that closed down, what do they expect? Only 1 cabin and 4 bunks, will they survive 3 months of this? Mainly KibaIno
1. Day 1:Getting There

Disclaimer: Me. No. Own. Characters. Belong. To. Masashi Kishimoto...Thank you, please carry on.

Beginning announcements: I'd just like to say, THAT THIS WAS REALLY FUN WRITING! Well, chapter one, but still, I think this will be fun writing. I don't know, but if you guys don't review, I won't continue. Just a warning. Also, KIBAINO FOREVER!!

So, yeah, happy readings!_Kimmy_

* * *

A Good Ol' Camping Trip

(Naruto's perspective)

"Dude, you get all the stuff in the car!?" Kiba yelled from the driver's seat.

"Fuck, yeah! Now lets get this baby runnnin'!" I yelled back, closing the trunk of his black GMC Yukon Denali shut.

"Stop yelling you guys, seriously, you're giving me a headache" Shikamaru stated rubbing his temples in annoyance. I jumped in the passenger's seat and watched the scene unfold.

"Well, we gave you a choice, dude, either us or the girls." Kiba pointed at the girls' shiny red Honda Civic Si 2009 with his thumb. "Last call." Was all he said before grabbing his black sunglasses and starting the engine.

"Anything we missing?" Kankuro asked peering in between me and Kiba from the back seat.

"I don't think so, Naruto, you got everything, right?" Kiba asked. Both heads looked in my direction.

"Yep"

"Than we're off!"

Kiba hit the breaks and on we went to the greatest camping trip ever.

* * *

After 3 hours of yelling, screaming and gas stops, we finally made it to our destination, good old Face Hill Rock. We backed up into a clear opening in the middle of the forest in front of an old cabin, filled with all our memories. All but Kankuro of course, living in a whole other area and all.

You see, this used to be a summer camp for girls and boys. I was called 'Camp Face Hill', simple as that. And this cabin? It was mine along with Kiba and Shikamaru, which we all shared. This camp was really fun, until they closed it down when we were 12, for being 'too dangerous'. We went all went to this camp (Kankuro going to one in a whole other distict), including the girls, Ino, who barely survived, Tenten, who went 6 years as apposed to us who only went here 5, Sakura, who sobbed every now and then for the lack of Sasuke and Temari, who had to be the strongest out of the 4.

"Ah, the good outdoors!" Kiba exclaimed as we all climbed out of the SUV.

"Yeah, yeah, just set up the tent so I can sleep, please."

"Dude, Shikamaru, you are so not a upper, in fact, you're a complete--"

"Downer." I finished off saving Kankuro a breath.

"Yeah...that's it." He replied more to himself then me.

"Cut the chitchat ladies, we have a tent to build." Kiba said taking charge.

"Whatever dude, if you think you're all high and mighty why don't you build it?" I challenged.

"Fuck no."

"What you afraid you gonna break a nail?" Kankuro said while wrapping one arm around our dog-loving friend. He growled but seized to look at me, Kankuro or anyone this point.

"Actually, yes, I am. I'm afraid I might break a nail in your ass!" He yelled back, in the process bonking him in the head with his powerful fist. He rubbed his swollen wound atop his head and shot daggers at him, he shot them right back.

"Why the fuck would you stick your finger in his ass?" I asked hoping my friend wasn't gay. They both looked at me like I was a complete idoit.

"Yeah...well lets get all this stuff in the cabin...you know, before the girls get here." Kankuro stated, breaking the awkwardness. He started walking toward the car once more, heading to the trunk

"Yeah good idea..." Kiba followed. I galnced over to Shikamaru.

"What?" He snapped, obviously still groggy from the 'only', 12 hours of sleep he got the night before.

"Dude, you had, like, 3 hours to sleep, why didn't you sleep then?"

"How could I? You guys are the most fucking loud threesome I've ever heard in my entire life!"

"Whatever, dude." I couldn't comprehend a good enough come-back that didn't lead one thing to another.

Later on, after getting all the stuff from the trunk to the cabin, we all called bunks. There was only 4 bunks, one bed for all of us and the girls, perfect.

"I call top-bunk!" Kiba yelled while easily jumping only two bars on the wooden ladder to get there. It was the one closest to the window, the one right across from the other one next to the window. I jumped on top of that one.

"Hey Kiba, I heard Ino is afraid of heights." Kankuro said while climbing up on the ladder, and almost bumping his head on the low ceiling.

"Yeah, your point?"

"She would never sleep on a bunk so high up, is my point." He said slyly falling on his pillow. Kiba was confused, I was too. "Think about it, let it all sink in."

I studied Kiba's face for any sign of an answer. Soon his face twisted and he threw a pillow at the oh so innocent looking puppeteer.

"Dude, your sick! No way am I sleeping with that pig!" I thought about what he said, that's what it meant? Man I was slow.

Soon I heard a thump and a loud snore to complement. I looked for a source to the noise and found Shikamaru's sleeping body lying on the floor. Kiba's and Kankuro's eyes soon followed.

"Wow, he didn't even make to the bed this time." Kiba stated, not surprised. Suddenly we all heard a dying engine and a few giggling girls. I thought about it.

"They're here!" I exclaimed.

"No, duh, captin brains." Kankuro said jumping off his bed to open the door to let them in. I looked over Kiba for a response to the sudden upbringing of the girls. He simply rolled his eyes and said,

"This summer will be one to remember."

"This summer will be fun."


	2. Settling In

Chapter 2!! Enjoy! Sorry it took so freaking long, but school, you know?

(Kiba's perspective)

* * *

Naruto and I followed Ino and Sakura to their car to get all the other stuff they had brought. Ino stepped ahead and opened the trunk revealing 7, full, bags all mushed together.

"Damn, Ino, what'd you bring, your whole room?" Naruto asked.

"Please, Naruto, it wouldn't fit." I stated.

"What, you've been in it?" I ignored his comment and went over to help haul the remaining bags into the cabin.

The truth is, I had been in her room. Many times. But, it was mainly because our mom's go way back(into the Cretaceous period)and we had no other choice but to stay over at one an others house to the point where we got sick of each other.

Basically, we hate each other. Not because we're not alike, more because we're _too _much alike.

I'm loud, she's loud.

I'm cocky, she's cocky.

I will, I repeat, **will** kill you if you judge my sex approach, same with her.

I brushed my hands together after dropping the final bag onto the hard mahogany floor. Naruto stood behind me, hands on his hips in accomplishment.(Ino was the bunk under mine, Sakura was the bunk under Naruto, Tenten was under Kankuro and Temari was on the bunk above Shikamaru)

I looked around the cabin. Sakura was in tears holding a picture of Sasuke, Temari was nagging Shikamaru to get off his lazy ass and do something for once, Tenten had started a conversation with Kankuro and Ino was sitting on the unstable bench to the side, legs crossed promptly, showing off her nice legs, filing her nails.

There was no lie. I found Ino very sexually attractive in every way I found possible. And I couldn't help being jealous everytime she obbsesed over another man(like Sasuke or Shino). She wasn't one of those stereotypical dumbass weakling blondes, this chick could fight and looked pretty damn hot at the same time. She was smart too.

It had been at least 3 hours of just sitting around, being bored, sticking a few conversations here and there.

"Hey, guys, wanna take a swim? The lake's behind the cabin free." Tenten suggested. I perked my head up.

"Yeah, good idea!"

* * *

Yeah, I know, it's short, but the next one will be a whole lot longer, promise!


	3. Fighting On Vacation

YAY!! CHAPTER 3!!

(3rd person)

* * *

"Jump in already!" Kiba called from the large rock across the narrow river.

"Kiba, you asshole! You know I can't swim well!" Ino snarled, tightening her grip on the rope.

The gang was out in the back, swimming in the old lake that had been there ever since they first attended this now abandoned camp and possibly before that too. Kiba was being a his usual fuckwad self and forcing Ino to get in, when she, the great Ino Yamanaka, could not swim(surprise, surprise).

"Stop forcing her, Kiba, it's too troublesome." Shikamaru cut in. Kiba shot his sharp, toothy K-9s and growled at the lazy camper.

"Thank you, Shikamaru, I really appreciate it." She said shooting a angry glare at Kiba and bending over to give Shikamaru a quick kiss on the cheek. Shikamaru groaned and Ino giggled. Kiba pulled himself up onto the dock, dripping wet. He stood, pouting.

"Fine, be the annoying slut you are."

"Aw, you jealous?" Ino said, cocking her head to the side and making a baby face.

He didn't say anything, he just growled.

"Bitch"

"Dogboy"

"Slut"

"Fag"

"Yeah, says the woman who made out with Hinata for 7 minutes straight!"

"Oh please, you liked it! Anyway, I got $50 out of it."

"Just goes to show that you would do anything for money. Cheap-ass whore."

"SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!!!" Temari said getting in between the two. "Look, I know that you two hate--"

"Despise." Ino cut in eying Kiba. Temari sighed.

"Okay, fine. _Despise _each other. But your personal problems shouldn't get in the way of a great vacation."

By then Kiba and Ino had their arms crossed, pouting, looking at Temari like how two children did when one hit the other and told the teacher.

"She started it." Kiba mumbled.

"Nuh-uh, liar!" Ino snapped back. "He so started it, right Shika?"

"Please don't get me involved in this." He said, resting his head on his hand.

"I don't care _wh_o started this. I just want this to end and for you two to stop griping at each other." Temari said. Kiba and Ino rolled thier eyes. "So, please, please, I beg of you, stop fighting. I don't want my only vacation I'll ever have in months to be ruined because of you."

Silence.

"Fine. We'll stop."

"Good. My work here is done." Temari said, diving off the dock into the river.

"You do realize that we were watching that whole time?" Kankuro chimed in. He was standing on the same rock Kiba was sitting on before the fight. Sakura and Tenten were sitting next to him and Naruto was on the next boulder over. Kiba flipped them off and Ino just looked away. Annoyed.

"Lighten up guys. Seriously. Like Temari said, this is one of the only vacations any of us will ever have for awhile." Tenten said lying down on the rock.

Ino sighed.

"Temari's right. If we want to enjoy ourselves we gotta make a truce." She held out her hand.

"Truce?"

Kiba looked at her hand for awhile before finally grabbing and yelling out, "Truce!".

"Wait, that happened to fast. You guys aren't really done fighting, are you?" Kankuro questioned.

"Fuck no! My ultimate goal is still to make her life a living hell." Kiba exclaimed.

"I'm right here, dumbass."

"You don't think I don't know that?"

"Actually--"

"Shut up."

"Screw you."

"Great come-back, bitch."

Slap.

"Dude, what the fuck was that for?!"

"Stop being such a dickhole all the time and you won't get slapped!"

"Dickhole? You're the one who...who..."

He struggled with his words.

"...Who?" She pushed.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Kiba rubbed his cheek and gave up.

"Nothing. Never mind."

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

"Well, I'm gonna go take a nice long nap in the cabin." Shikamaru said, stretching out his arms. "Because I have nothing else to say to you, see ya."

He got up and left the scene. Temari's head popped out of the water.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go too..."

She climbed up on the dock and walked off in Shikamaru's direction. That left Kiba, Ino, Tenten, Kankuro, Naruto and Sakura.

* * *

I know what you're thinking, it took too long to get out, blah blah blah. Well it's out now, so save it. Expect more chapters sooner, though.


End file.
